elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Majora's Mask)
Link is known as the legendary Hylian hero called the Hero of Time, but really, he's a (mostly) normal, good-hearted, fun-loving 11 year old kid. Or, well... as normal a kid can be after living as an adult for a year trying the save the world, and then re-living the same 3 days over and over trying to save the world again. Both this Link and the previous OoT Link were played by Amanda. Although OoT is far more classic and well-loved a game than MM, after Amanda dropped OoT Link, she decided to do something different with him if she was going to bring him back. Thus, we get awesome mask-wearing ball of strength little Link. Fanony-things Here's some basic things about my Link you should know, especially if you aren't too familiar with Link's canon (omg go play the N64 Zeldas NAOOOOO): *Link remembers everything that happened in OoT. MM is the sequel to OoT. He is SAME PERSON who saved Hyrule in OoT. However, he IS NOT not the same character as OoT's child Link. 'It's like taking the same character from two different points in his canon's timeline. *While Link was once a child trapped in an adult's body, he's now more like the opposite. Add the year he spent as an adult, the time that lapsed between the two games and the many times he relived the same 3 days in Termina, plus the incredible amount of pressure and responsibility the little lad has successfully dealt with, and you can say he's not exactly at the same mental level as a normal 11 year old. *That being said, he '''is '''still the same person. He's just, for example, got a lot more confidence than the Link I played before, who was still unsure about whether he was really the Hero of Time or not. Background The Hero of Time Amanda has a bad tl;dr habit concerning Zelda. To remedy this, please just refer to Ocarina of Time @ Wikipedia. Changing the Future When he awoke, he was back in the Lost Woods, before Ganondorf had began to pursue the Triforce. At first, he was happy, but he quickly realized that he could no longer relate to the simple, innocent Kokiri, and that he was longing for the outside world that he had protected and come to love. Morover, Ganondorf was still alive and well at this time - and probably still plotting to kill the Royal Family and take the Triforce. Knowing his job as the Hero of Time was still not over, he left the forest to go to the castle and warn the King and Princess Zelda. After sneaking into the castle again, he explained to the King and Zelda that he was the Hero of Time, returned from the future, and recounted his entire struggle against Ganondorf. To finally convince the skeptical King, Link showed him the Triforce of Courage, still embedded in his hand, and all doubts were erased. Indeed, the Triforce of Wisdom had somehow entered Princess Zelda's hand as well. Link reasoned that Ganondorf must also already have the Triforce of Power, and that his plans must be stopped before he realized he had it. Ganondorf was summoned to the castle, and after an investigation, it was found that he actually ''did have the Triforce of Power. Moreover, Link's accusations were true - the Gerudo King really was planning to storm the castle and steal the Triforce. The King sentenced him to be executed at the Arbiter's Grounds in the desert wastelands... but Link did not like this at all. Despite being the accuser, he begged the King to spare Ganondorf's life and settle for a more lenient punishment. After all, Ganondorf was only caught, he hadn't actually done any of it yet. The Gerudo King was just another person Link had wanted to save from the dim future ahead. After hearing the news that Ganondorf had "successfully" been killed at the Arbiter's Grounds, he felt a very heavy, very strange sense of guilt. Link was the one who barged into the castle to so passionately warn the Royal Family, so why was he now so upset that the dangerous man was gone? His people were thankful and tales of the Hero of Time began to spread across Hyrule, but Link was growing more and more distraught. He became distantly removed from those around him, and longed for his fairy Navi, who'd disappeared when he was sent back to his childhood. She went back with him, so was it possible she remembered the alternate events of the future the same way he did? Link soon decided to leave Hyrule and search the vast uncharted Lost Woods for her. Before leaving on Epona, Zelda entrusted the Ocarina of Time to him and told him never to forget the Song of Time, which he could play to call on the Goddess of Time (who is probably Nayru). Although he was sad to part with Zelda, Link's departure from Hyrule was a very personal embarkation. Not only was he searching for Navi, but he was searching for a place he felt he belonged in, for some purpose in life now that his job as the Hero was complete. Through the Looking Glass In-depth info @ Wikipedia. Link rode into the Lost Woods on Epona to search for Navi, only to find nothing but trees and animals. He wandered for some time, contemplating quite a few things, and started to lose hope, but one day his search was cut short. A masked skull kid with two fairies emerged from the forest, stole the Ocarina of Time and tried to ride off on Epona. Link followed after him through the woods, but came to a cliff and fell a very, very long distance to the bottom - somehow landing safely on a strange flower. Skull Kid laughed at him and turned him into a Deku Scrub, an annoying, nut-spitting race of creatures whose bodies were made of leaves and wood. Ocarina-less, horseless, transformed into this pest from his childhood and completely lost, Link was left by Skull Kid to deal with himself. One of Skull Kid's fairies, Tatl, got seperated from him, and after quickly apologizing, she told him to help her get out of where they were and back to her brother fairy, Tael. Link was in a strange dark cave after that long fall, and he wandered with Tatl until they found a door. It was the door to a huge clock tower, and as Link climbed the stairs and was about to exit it to see what was outside, and strange man appeared from nowhere and called out to him. The man introduced himself as the Happy Mask Salesman and explained that a little imp stole an extremely valuable and dangerous mask from him known as Majora's Mask. He told Link that Skull Kid was planning on destroying this world, called Termina, in three days, and that if Link could regain his Ocarina, the Salesman could return him to his Hylian self. After leaving the clock tower, Link found himself in bustling Clock Town. The townspeople were preparing for a carnival taking place in three days, but they were also in a small state of panic. A moon with a scowling face hung huge above Termina, and Link noticed it inching closer and closer as time went by. In three days it would crash into Clock Town. To Link's surprise, he recognized many of the inhabitants of Clock Town, although none of them knew him and they were leading vastly different lives - King Zora was the manager of a band; Anju was not tending chickens in Kakariko but working at an inn in Clock Town; Talon owned a bar and had no relation to the girls who owned the ranch and had a strong resemblance to Malon. Was this place truly connected to Hyrule via the woods, or was he in some strange different universe all together? On the third night in Clock Town, the door to the top of the Clock Tower opened, and Link climbed up to face Skull Kid at the top. After retrieving the Ocarina from him, Link played the Song of Time - a song taught to him by Princess Zelda - and out of desperation, sent himself back in time 3 days to avoid being killed by the moon. Back in the past, none of the people Link had met remembered him, and the moon was still there in the sky, a ticking bomb. But he remembered the Salesman's promise, and returned to him with the Ocarina. Link was turned back into a Hylian, and his Deku Scrub body was condensed into a mask, which he could put on to regain that form. He decided to set out into Termina and search for a way to stop the moon and Skull Kid. ...without having to write out even more backstory FFF, Link basically frees 4 guardians while obtaining 2 more transformation masks along the way, Goron and Zora. When he goes back to challenge Majora, Majora gives him a fourth transformation mask, the Fierce Deity Mask, which he had for whatever reason been carrying around with him. This mask turns Link into a very tall, very powerful being resembling a Hylian, with white clothes, white hair, white eyes and pale skin. His power is too massive for Majora, and he easily defeats him. Having relived those 3 days many, many, '''many times, Link finally departs for the Lost Woods again to continue his search for Navi. That is when he suddenly finds himself on a strange cruise ship known as the MS Elegante. The Masks Deku Mask "It looks all dark and gloomy... almost like it could start crying any second now... How sad..." -Tatl The Deku Mask was created when the Mask Salesman cleansed Link of the soul that Skull Kid cast on him after stealing the Ocarina of Time. The identity of this deceased Deku Scrub is the dead son of the butler to the Deku Royal Family. The nameless Deku seemed to have a good relationship with his father, who raced each other often. In the Majora's Mask manga it is revealed that the Deku Princess was in love with him before he disappeared. My personal fanon is that this Deku boy was a friend of Skull Kid's before he stole Majora's Mask, but in a malicious prank, Skull Kid turned him into a tree, killing him. Just to further the prank, he used his soul when turning Link into a Deku Scrub. Deku Link's abilities: *His light body is hollow and wooden, so fire will kill him very quickly. He can hop across the surface of water for a few seconds, and float in the air short distances using two large flowers. *Thanks to Link's basic training in magic, as a Deku, he can shoot bubbles from his snout-mouth as well. Goron Mask "As I am, I can only watch as Goron Village is slowly buried in ice... I may have died, but I cannot rest." -Darmani Link meets the ghost of Darmani the Third, a Goron hero, in the mountains after following him to his gravesight with the Lens of Truth. Darmani had ventured bravely off to Snowhead Temple to defeat the "demon" there, which was the cause of a sudden blizzard that was freezing Goron Village, but the blizzard's winds knocked him into the deep valley surrounding the temple, killing him. Having failed, he could not rest in peace. All he could do was watch Goron Village get buried in snow. Darmani asked Link to use his magic to bring him back to life - but if that was impossible, to at least heal his sorrows. Link played the ocarina for him, and his soul became the Goron Mask. Darmani himself is a very proud, very confident older Goron, experienced in battle and famous in the village as a great racer and wrestler, too. He was knocked off his pedestal when he was killed, of course, but he still remains very steadfast in his role as the protector of the Gorons even after death. Needless to say he and Link get along very well. Goron Link's abilities: *Gorons' bodies are hard and dense like rock, so if he enters deep water, he will sink instantly and drown. On the flip side, he is resistant to very high temperatures, to the point of comfortably walking through lava. *He is incredibly strong and can carry things Link can't dream of carrying. Also, wrestling. 8D *Like all Gorons, he moves very slowly on his own. So to travel longer distances he rolls around instead of walking, and can do so quite quickly, although he needs open spaces to gain a lot of speed. When he's rolling at a high speed, spikes will sprout from his body, thanks to Link's magic. Zora Mask "Gugh-hunh... M-my eyes... Everything's all hazy... Soon, I'll be just another wave in the ocean...destined to disappear." -Mikau Link finds a dying Zora floating in the ocean when he goes to the Great Bay. After helping him get to shore, the Zora introduces himself as Mikau, the guitarist of the Zora band the Indigo-Gos, who were scheduled to perform at the Carnival of Time. He tells Link that a few days earlier, the band's vocalist (and probably his girlfriend) Lulu suddenly lost her voice and laid seven strange eggs. Soon after, Gerudos (who are pirates instead of thieves in Termina) arrived and stole her eggs. Mikau went to their fortress in an effort to save them - Zora eggs die unless they are kept together, and in very clean water - but the Gerudos found him, nearly beat him to death and dumped him into the water outside the fortress. Before he dies, Link plays his ocarina for him, and he becomes the Zora Mask. Mikau is more gentle than Darmani - he's a sensitive, poetic musician with a love for his art. Much like Darmani, it's mentioned that Mikau is the descendant of a Zora hero, which is why he is sent to the Pirates' Fortress to retrieve Lulu's eggs. Despite this, he much preferred a quiet life with his friends - just sitting in Zora Hall with Lulu playing his guitar and writing music. Zora Link's abilities: *Of course, he can breathe underwater and swim very quickly. The fins on his arms are very stiff and strong and can be used like two shields to guard himself, or like blades to attack. Also, it seems like Mikau had studied some martial arts. *When in the water, he can use his magic to shield himself, zapping whatever might try to touch him. Fierce Deity's Mask "You don't have any masks left, do you? Well, let's do something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys... Yes. Let's play that.' Are you ready? You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right?'"'' -Majora Majora gives Link a mask right before they face off. It looks like the face of an adult Hylian man, with red and blue face paint and a stiff expression. When Link puts it on, he transforms into a 7+ foot tall, extremely powerful being resembling a Hylian and wielding a twisted sword. As this being - the "Fierce Deity" or "Demon God" - he easily crushes Majora and succeeds in saving Termina and finally breaking free of his 3 day time trap. Why Majora would have such a mask on him, and why he would give it to Link and basically seal his own demise, is a mystery. Maybe he's just crazy - it's possible he saw the whole thing as a game and nothing more than that. There are many theories about the Fierce Deity, but that's all they are, theories, because there's essentially no canon information about him ._. My fanon, the short version: the Fierce Deity is an ancient "god" of revenge. Maybe not a god in the literal sense, like the three Goddesses, but maybe a demigod/avatar with immense power who was worshipped as a god at any rate.When Majora began to cause havoc in Termina he went to defeat him on the Goddesses' behalf, but he got his ass whooped instead and Majora turned him into a mask just to make his fate that much worse. For thousands of years he's had Majora as his only company - I'm sure you can imagine that period of time wasn't full of gentle chit-chats over tea and biscuits. At some point Majora is killed and becomes a mask himself, but he still carries the soul-crafted masks he held when he was alive . When Link wears his other masks, he's borrowing that spirit's former form. But with the Fierce Deity's Mask, the soul inside is so powerful and has such an influence over him, that it's the '''mask's '''spirit borrowing his 'body. The Deity (as he's used to being called) isn't as willing to give up control when Link wants to return to his own body. The Deity's power was reduced greatly when he was killed, and by inhabiting Link's body he can use the Triforce of Courage to nearly be restored to his former strength, much to his delight - which doesn't help Link's chances of him willingly removing the mask. His morals are vastly different from Link's and he has a no-bullshit, bloodthirsty sense of justice. Having been a being of worship during his lifetime, he expects respect from others and attempts to ''take it when he doesn't get it. At the same time, his pride has been permanently scarred by his defeat at the hands of the villain he was supposed to kill, and any question relating to his death is flat-out ignored. Needless to say, Link really doesn't enjoy wearing this mask and tries to avoid it at all costs. It's the absolute last resort. The Deity's abilities: *He is at least seven feet tall, a height which the short-statured Hylians would probably call gigantic. He's also incredibly muscular, probably weighing in at nearly 300 pounds. *Although his sword will be gone upon boarding the boat, he's still very capable of wielding the magic that powered it. *Being hot and super bamf. On the Elegante: Timeline July 2009 18: Arrives on the boat. Is reunited with Zelda.http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1132.html?thread=620#t620 Also remeets Jak, Kevas, Erol, Akagi, and Greed. 19: Introduces himself properly to the boat.http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1524.html Meets Kate, Herz and Lily.http://lilyground.livejournal.com/17507.html?thread=1159267#t1159267 20: Discusses the boat's time mechanics with Zelda.http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1524.html?thread=37364#t37364 Meets Thom and they play cupcake fetch.http://fetchthestick.livejournal.com/2308.html?thread=149252#t149252 Around 20~22: Link meets Motoko and learnshttp://electroniccrane.livejournal.com/7436.html?thread=654604#t654604 that Erol assaulted Herz. He visits Herz in the infirmary.http://meinxxherz.livejournal.com/14551.html 22: Discusses Herz's assault with the boat.http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1538.html Zelda assures Link that Erol is not pulling one over her head with his charm. Meets Hajime, Praxis and Kage. 23: Jak nearly tears Erol to pieces, but Link shows up wearing the Goron mask to break it up.http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/18564.html?thread=1028996#t1028996 This is the first time Link wears one of his masks on the Elegante. He carries Erol to the infirmary, and after learning that Erol now refuses to attack anyone, even in self-defense, he decides to stay in the infirmary with him to protect him until he recovers. 24: Meets Amaria and Sora. 26: Goron Link and Erol talk while they're both stuck in the infirmary. Link talks to Praxis about Jak, and to Jak about what happened. Herz, Jared and Sora bring rocks for Goron Link to eat.http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/2277.html 27: Erol awakes to find Link had slept while he was out, anger and discussion of ethics ensue. http://psychoticracer.livejournal.com/19563.html?thread=884843#t884843 August 2009 1: The vigil over Erol is over. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/2390.html Exhausted, he seeks out Zelda's safety, and he finally reveals to her what happened after she sent him back in time. They fall asleep comforting each other. Later he meetshttp://wheres-my-puppy.livejournal.com/1358.html?thread=30798#t30798 and eats a meal with Midna and asks Praxis to allow Erol the right to self-defense. 3: Meets Gideon. 6: Link has recovered. Asks the crew for some ocean water to wash his tunic in. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/2685.html Jams with Kate in the library. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/2685.html?thread=136573#t136573 8: Relaxes as a Zora on deck 15 and is visited by a certain curious Twili. http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/45847.html 11: Shilo and Zelda's dramatic disappearances. Thanks to the strange negative emotional effects that start, too, Link doesn't exactly take it very well, and at a loss of what to do... 12: ...he ends up sitting in his room, sobbing. But when he finally meets his newly arrived look-alike (TP Link), it seems to help and they decide to work together. http://farmhandhero.livejournal.com/2419.html 13: Link eavesdrops on Kevas and Shayn in the buffet, and also meets Asad. http://shayngunn.livejournal.com/2279.html?thread=90343#t90343 They take him and Kevas to their hideout inside Carnival to prove they don't have Zelda. 14: Zelda returns. Link is relieved beyond description. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/6054.html?thread=693926#t693926 He vows to do this best to never let such a terrible thing happen again. 15~25: Shayn & Asad event. Still guilty about letting Zelda die, he instead helps Sheik "guard" her and assists passengers who need a safe place to go. When it's time to go take care of him, he follows the group along with Sheik and helps scout/kill bears in the background. 29: Link succumbs to the effects of a long-term hex that was cast on him during the fight, however, and collapses in the hallway on his way to see Zelda. Kevas finds him and takes him to the infirmary, where AMU begins to fix his rotting internal organs. She (...it?) puts him under general anesthesia to stop the intense pain, but...... he doesn't wake up from it, and slips into a coma. Relationships Akagi - weird kid. Hangs out with Erol, so Link has a bad first impression. Doesn't act like a kid their age, but then again neither does Link. Amaria - a nice person, Link likes her although he still doesn't know her very well. AMU - Creepy infirmary robot. But it does its job amazingly, Link's assumption being that it uses magic. Erol - Link's biggest concern on the boat besides crew; even all his other deeds aside he seems to be targeting Zelda, which is enough of a red flag as it is. If it weren't for the system Link would have killed him by now (or at least tried to) and rid the boat of him. Unfortunately, that isn't possible, and in almost a reversal of that sentiment, he actually protected him once while he was injured and vulnerable to revenge from others. He spoke with him about ethics during that time and understands a little bit more why he acts the way he does. Greed - has offered to train him, this still needs to happen at some point. Hajime - another nice person, very smart and a little dry. Doesn't know him very well. Herz - Link's first friend on the boat, he hasn't had a chance to spend much time with him with everything going on recently, but adores him nonetheless. In Link's eyes, he's just the kind of person he's so dedicated to protecting and befriending. Kage - is crew so Link automatically is wary of him, but he didn't have a problem with Herz being attacked, so he likes him even less. And if that stuff with Zelda ever comes out, it'll go beyond simple dislike. Kate - a fellow musician and magician, Link think she's really pretty and nice too, so quick friends there. Jak - the situation with Jak is a little precarious. While Link likes him and has come to understand that he isn't a bad person, he's quietly jealous of his apparent relationship with Zelda. Jak even seems far better equipped to protect her than Link himself is. These two things bring to the surface several of Link's issues, and naturally because of that it's hard for Link to really think of him as a friend per se. They need to sit down and talk and come to an understanding, but it hasn't happened yet. Jared - says he knows Link from the last time he was apparently here, and still has a Hylian Sheild that he says Link gave him. Although he doesn't know him very well, he's more inclined to trust him if they had that sort of relationship before. Lily - a friend who Link can play with and be a kid with. Doesn't know her too well though. Midna - OMG BOOBS. Uh, I mean, someone from future Hyrule who knows the legends of the Hero of Time. Behaves weird sometimes but Link likes her if only for the fact that she walks around topless. Motoko - knows her shit and doesn't mess around, Link sees her as a capable person and gives respect. Praxis - Erol's boss and the person who reeled him in, Link has a certain respect and appreciation for him doing that, but is starting to catch onto his deceptive half-truths. Sora - a friend that Link can talk with and play with, someone who claims to be a "hero" too. Still, Link maybe has a hard time relating to him, he still seems very naive despite that claim. Sheik - Link's old comrade from the days of Ganondorf's rule and his life as an adult, Link had assumed he'd never see Sheik again. Sheik is probably the one person Link feels the most trust, most respect and most understanding with on the whole boat. They've both been through much of the same things and both share an unwavering dedication to the Princess. Shilo - Herz's girlfriend, Link likes her and would protect her just for that reason. Thom - PUPPYYYY. Link just loves playing with Thom, end of story. Every little boy wants a dog. :'3 TP Link - his....... great-grandson? reincarnation? from the future. He refers to Link as "Hero" or "sir", which just feels weird and makes him sheepish and uncomfortable. But the resemblance between the two is startling, and Link can tell what a good person he is already. Shaping up to be a close ally. TP Zelda - not his Zelda, but she's just as beautiful and elegant (although seems a little more serious and level-headed). Link would protect her as he would his own princess. Zelda - the one person most important in Link's life, Link loves Zelda dearly both as a childhood friend and romantically, although he's well aware of the fact that they could never be together. Nevertheless, his devotion to her is unquestionable and he would literally do anything for her safety. Zelda is the one other person Link trusts without doubt besides Sheik, and they share both the common guilt of allowing Ganondorf access to the Triforce, and the reality of a Triforce piece being embedded in their bodies. Miscellaneous Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Legend of Zelda